


Home

by korasami



Series: Korrasami Week 2014 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami sniffles, and wipes her nose with her free hand. “I know,” she says. “It’s just…ever since my father…well, Hogwarts was my home.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Asami,” Korra tells her, subtly shrinking their luggage to fit in her pocket. “Come on, we should be leaving.”</p>
<p>For Korrasami Week, Day 5 - Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Korrasami Week, Day Five - Home. It is 11:59 pm as I post this. Yikes.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is my first ever Hogwarts AU. Much accomplishment.
> 
> I didn't even have time to proof read this once so please notify me of any mistakes!

Foamy-grey waves of steam waft about Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, which is a beautiful sight for Asami to behold. Her girlfriend, Korra, smiles at the tell-tale signs of amazement that shine on her face—a reaction exclusive to someone raised by Muggles. No matter how many years they’ve seen it, the Hogwarts express still brings out a childish wonder in everyone.

For Korra and Asami, however, the childish wonder was rapidly becoming replaced by a more bittersweet sentiment. This was the last time they would see the beloved train; no longer students, but not quite adults, the merriment of youth reuniting with their families lost on the pair’s nostalgia.

“This is it,” Asami murmurs, green eyes reflecting all she sees. “This is goodbye.”

“Yeah,” Korra says, her voice a stage whisper. “I never thought we would actually get this far.”

Korra looks down to where her hand meets Asami’s and squeezes. The fingers around her own are warm.

“Hey, you two!” A man calls from a direction they are not facing. “Keep in touch, okay?”

Korra turns to look at Bolin, but Asami doesn’t. “Will do,” Korra tells him with a smile. Bolin is a year younger than them, so he still has a full year of school memories to look forward to. Korra has none.

“I’ll really miss you guys,” Bolin tells them, and the honesty in his face is a welcome gesture. “But I’m also really excited to use my new owl! He’s never sent a letter before.” Bolin points at a chestnut brown bird, whose beak clutches devilishly onto a Hufflepuff tie. Noticing this, Bolin rushes to the back of his trolley, cursing Pabu Junior for his reckless behavior. This gets Asami’s full attention, and she giggles.

“It’s alright, Bolin. I’ll buy you a new tie in August.”

Bolin sends a glowing smile at Asami, but it is quickly replaced by a frown. “But…you aren’t going to be school shopping with me next year.”

Despite Bolin’s words, Asami’s kind air never falters. “Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Mako came with us last year, remember?”

“Yeah, well,” there’s a bit of a blush on Bolin’s cheeks as he fumbles his words. “Mako and I _live_ in Diagon Alley. It’s different for you.”

Her pursed lips show that she means business, and Korra appreciates it. “I’m not taking no for an answer, neither of us are. And I know perfectly well that Mako is going to be busy with his Auror training this summer, so you’d better come visit us. Either that, or we’ll visit you. No buts.”

Korra knows how good Asami is at confidence boosting, but her charm really does works magic on Bolin. “Yeah,” she adds. “It’ll be good to have the company. The Sato Manor is huge!”

Wringing his hands, Bolin replies:

“Yeah, you’re right. You probably wouldn’t want to stay at the Bolin-and-Mako hovel, anyway.”

Bug-eyed, Korra shakes her head frantically while Asami laughs. “No!” Korra says, “That isn’t what I meant at all!”

“Oh, I know,” Bolin assures her. “I don’t really want to stay there anyway. I’ll definitely take up your offer!” He pauses, then goes to push his bags away. “I see Mako, and he looks pretty impatient. Gotta dash!”

“Tell him we send our love!” Asami calls to his back.

“Bolin is so nice,” Korra says a moment later. “It’s awful how unlucky those two have been their whole lives.”

No sound comes from Asami. She is crying.

Korra doesn’t notice, too busy waving at Mako. “Did you hear about how Mako got accepted into Auror training? Of course you did. Bolin wouldn’t shut up about it.” She sees. “Oh, babe. It’s going to be all right.”

Asami sniffles, and wipes her nose with her free hand. “I know,” she says. “It’s just…ever since my father…well, Hogwarts was my home.”

“It’s alright, Asami,” Korra tells her, subtly shrinking their luggage to fit in her pocket. “Come on, we should be leaving.”

She knows it’s silly, but Asami can’t help but ground her feet to the stones beneath her. “I don’t want to.”

Korra frowns at this, but the expression slowly fades as a solution makes itself known in her mind.

“Have you actually thought about what you’ll do, now that you’re out of Hogwarts?” She asks, knowing the answer.

“Well, of course,” Asami tells her, “I’m going to try to rebuild Future Industries’ name. As I have been for the past year.”

Ignoring the curious look she was given by her girlfriend, Korra went on. “Well, if you miss Hogwarts so much already, why don’t you apply to be a teacher?”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?” She finally allows herself to walk towards the barrier between the worlds, albeit subconsciously.

“Yeah!” Korra’s gesturing hands were everywhere. “You got Os in nearly all of your OWLs, and I bet your NEWTs were passed with shining colors, too!”

The two women stop just feet from their destination.

“I suppose it _would_ be a worthwhile investment,” Asami muses, stroking her chin absently. “And Headmaster Jinora _did_ say they were looking for a Transfiguration replacement after Varrick—well, you know.”

A brief moment of mutual aggravation passes between them as they remember their former professor’s recent arrest.

“You don’t have to decide anything now,” Korra adds, but they both know this. “But it does seem like something you’d enjoy a lot!”

“Okay, Korra,” Asami says, and she pulls her over towards the barrier. “I’m not sad any more, thanks to you.”

“Asami!” Korra giggles loudly. Her blue eyes are wide with amusement. “You’re certainly excited!”

“I am!” Asami says, and the smile on her face proves it. “I know I’ll have to think this through, and I have the business to worry about, but I really hope this teaching idea of yours lasts.”

The two near-race each other to the barrier, and Asami wins by a hair. She pulls Korra through, never letting go of her hand. They don’t look back as the Hogwarts Express leaves the station.


End file.
